


Home sweet home

by liionne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're coming home with me, Jim, I don't give a damn what you want." Bones had told him gruffly, packing his bag full of anything he might need for home.</p><p>"We live in the same apartment block, Bones, I'll be right upstairs." jim reminded him.</p><p>"I'm going home to Georgia." Bones told him, zipping up the duffel bag and throwing it over his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home sweet home

Jim's plans for shore leave on Earth never changed. He'd go back to San Fransisco, to his big lofty apartment - that came with the job, and was excellent at roping in the ladies - and get drunk every night until someone carted him home or the bar shut. Either way, he never tended to remember a lot of it.

This shore leave, however, was different.

"You're coming home with me, Jim, I don't give a damn what you want." Bones had told him gruffly, packing his bag full of anything he might need for home.

"I'll be fine on my own, Bones." Jim sighed.

Bones turned only to raise an eyebrow at him. "You _died_  Jim. If you think I'm letting you go anywhere without me following three feet behind you you're wrong."

"We live in the same apartment block, Bones, I'll be right upstairs." jim reminded him.

"I'm going home to Georgia." Bones told him, zipping up the duffel bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

Jim's eyes widened. What would he do without Bones two floors below him, to entertain him when he was bored, make him hot milk and honey when he was suffering a hangover, and break up the fights he got into outside the bar? Maybe going to Georgia with him was a good idea after all; Jim wasn't sure he could survive two damn minutes with his CMO. And not just that, but he wasn't sure he wanted to survive two damn minutes without his CMO.

"Fine." He grumbled. He might have agreed, but he didn't have to like it. "I'll go pack a bag."  
  
It was just a shuttle ride out to Georgia, taking maybe a few hours, and then they landed in a city that looked, well, pretty much like San Fransisco. Clusters of sky scrapers and long winding motorways as far as the eye could see. Jim wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't this.

Bones held his hand up, and a car slow downed in front of them.

"What're we doing?" Jim asked.

"Going home."

They were in that cab for what felt like years, as the skyscrapers slowly thinned out into small, two or three story buildings, which turned into houses, and then thinned out further onto the open road. Bones didn't seem to mind, looking quite indifferent to the open landscape around them. But Jim was fascinated. He watched as they drove down roads only marked by trees, wire fences stringing along the sides to keep animals in and people out, the horizon seemingly stretching infinately in front of them. He had always imagined Bones the technophobe living in a place like this.

The cab drove them only to the top of the long dirt track that led down to wherever the hell McCoy's house was, and they had to walk the rest of the way. Jim didn't care. He walked quickly, eagerly wondering what was waiting for them at the other end of the road.

The farm house was beautiful, like something out of an old movie. It was a small looking thing, but Jim was sure it would be bigger on the inside, painted white and made of wood. The front was seperated from the farm by a porch, and quite a large one at that, that wrapped around the front and side of the house, housing a swing just by the front door. The door itself was a bright blue colour, and it lay wide open, only the screen door beyond it keeping the house shut up.

Bones hopped up the front steps of the porch whilst Jim stopped at the foot of them, looking up at the house. It was  definitely a place he could see Bones living in.

"You comin' in or what?"

Bones had been back in Georgia barely 5 minutes and already his accent was growing thicker, and it was making Jim shiver. He was more than a little turned on by it.

"Yeah," He nodded, bounding - because there was really no other word for _that_  action - up the stairs to the house.

Bones went in first, dumping his bag at the front door by a row of shoes. They were seemingly all girls shoes, except for one pair, a big pair of sturdy black boots that Jim suspected were steel-toed. He'd like to see Bones in them.

"You can go right up to your room, or you can wait a little while." Bones told him, hazel eyes dropping to the bag that was still firmly clutched in Jim's hand. "Yours is up the stairs, first on the left."

"What are you going to do?" Jim asked, his brow furrowing a little.

"Catchin' up." He answered, not bothering to take his boots off by the door like everyone else had as he strolled down the hall and turned left into the first doorway.

Jim could hear shrieking, the excited kind, coming from the room Bones had just stepped into, and deep, hearty laughter. Damn. Who was in there that could make Bones that happy? Jim dropped his bag by Bones' and went to investigate.

The room was obviously a kitchen, judging by the long rows of benches and cupboards and the stove and the fridge. There was a round table stood in the middle, with four or so chairs sat around it. There was no one sat at it however; Eleanor, an older looking woman with greying hair and a warm smile was leaning against a bench with a coffee cup, and Bones was stood just by the table, clutching a little girl to his chest as he held her off the ground. Jim smiled a little, leaning  against the doorframe. The little girl had both hands on her father's face, and she took them away only to kiss his cheek. She was the first to notice the other person in the room.

Uncle Jim!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Bones was still obviously dizzy with happiness, a small grin plastered onto his usually grumpy face. Jim wondered if he should be taking a picture.

"Hey, Joanna." He replied, smiling back at her.

"Jim, dear," Eleanor smiled, leaning off the bench to step towards him. They'd met a few years back after their official graduation from Starfleet, a few days after Jim was officially crowned - he liked to use the term 'crowned' - Captain of the Enterprise. She was a lovely woman, a real mom. She embraced him quickly. "I didn't know you were coming?"

"Bones-" He paused, seeing her brow furrow a little. "Leonard talked me into it."

She nodded a little, smiling. "I see."

That " _I see_ " had sounded very suspicious to Jim, who knew way too much about hushed tones and implied double meanings to let something like that fly over his head. She had sounded sly; he couldn't think as to why, though.

"Well, I'm glad I saw you before I left." She said, turning back to Bones, who was still balancing Joanna on his hip. "I'll be leaving in a few hours, that's when the shuttle leaves."

"Where're you going?" Jim asked.

"I'm going to see Leonard's sister on Centaurus." Eleanor smiled. "She's having a baby soon."

"She's having a baby?" Bones asked.

Eleanor nodded. Jim wondred if maybe he should leave, so they could get whatever catch up they had to do done in peace, but, as if she knew what he was thinking - which Jim thought maybe she did, because she had always been good at timing - she said, "She is indeed. A little boy. And if I'm to be there for the birth, I'll have to be going."

Leonard nodded, giving his mom a swift kiss on the cheek. She gave Joanna a short hug, although she was still caught up in Bones' arms, and patted Jim's cheek as she was leaving. "I'll see you soon, boys."

~~~~~

Jim was liking Georgia. He liked being able to sit out in the field behind the house all day with nothing but Bones worrying about him getting sunburnt or hayfever to break the silence. He liked the mornings, when he would come downstairs to the smell of cooking - fully clothed, which he never would have done if Joanna wasn't around, but the kid was only six, and Jim knew that if he slipped up that bad in front of her Bones would bury him six feet under - and find Bones stood at the oven, an old looking apron on and cooking something most definitely delicious for Joanna's breakfast. He always said it was only for Joanna, but Jim knew hemade enough for him too - the girl was tiny, there was no way she was going to eat ten pancakes on her own.

What Jim really liked was the lazy day times, when it was to hot to do anything other but sit with the AC and two fans on in the living room watching old movies. Bones preferred the Westerns, Joanna preferred the musicals, and Jim was happy to skip from one to the other. He just liked seeing Joanna sing along, and he _really_  liked watching Bones intense interest in the screen, hazel eyes flitting about as he tried to keep up with the action.

One day, a few hours after dinner and Jim's first time watching High School Musical, Bones put on a /really/ old black and white movie and sat down on the sofa. Joanna climbed up next to him, and Jim took his place in the arm chair. The best thing about the armchair was that Jim could watch Bones for as long as he liked with no interruptions, and Bones couldn't see him doing it.

He had been watching Bones for most of the movie, seeing as he movie itself held little interest for him, when he saw  Joanna lean up to put her lips close to his ear, covering her lips by her tiny hand. Jim watched her, frowning slightly,  as Bones raised an eyebrow.

Hazel eyes flitted over to where Jim was sat, and he returned his gaze to the TV almost immediately, blood rushing up to his cheeks. He had been caught. And he would have got away with it if it wasn't for that pesky kid.

Bones eyes went back to Joanna as he copied her, placing his lips to her ear and hiding them from Jim with his hand. Joanna giggled, and then looked up at her father and nodded. Jim frowned; he _really_ hated being left out of things. He stood, feeling too awkward to sit there. Bones was still smirking a little, and Joanna grinned.

"I'm going to bed." Jim informed them, giving them both a bewildered look before eaving the room.

"But it's only 6.30-" Joanna began, but Jim was already gone.

~~~~~

When he woke up in the morning, he could definitely smell waffles. And waffles were by far his favourite.

He got up immediately, knowing that if you snooze you lose and if you're not fast you're last. He had time only to pull on some beat up sweats before throwing himself down the stairs and into a seat at the kitchen table.

"Christ, Jim," Bones turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "I thought that was a heard of elephants up there."

"Hit me, Bones." Jim ordered, holding his plate out towards him.

Bones pointedly placed the treat on Joanna's plate, and Jim rolled his eyes. He leaned back in his chair, fingers drumming impatiently on the surface of the wood. He smirked a little, turning to Joanna as she tried, albeit unsuccessfully, to cut up her breakfast.

"Hey Jo," He murmured. He noticed Bones turned ever so slightly, enough to be able to see Jim out of the corner of his eyes. Jim ignored him, curling a finger to invite Joanna closer to him. "Come 'ere."

"What?" She asked, her voice a whisper.

"I've got a secret to tell you." Jim whispered back.

Her eyes lit up. She leaned towards him, looking over his shoulder as he bent closer to her ear. And then when he was sure she wasn't looking, he stole a piece of her waffle, shoving it in his mouth and chewing obnoxiously.

"Hey!" Joanna cried, pouting as she folded her arms, nearly stabbing herself with her cutlery.

"You should've been more careful." Jim grinned wickledy.

"Dad!" She cried, looking for the referree.

Bones turned away from the stove, eyebrows pulled down in an angry frown. But Jim could see the corners of his lips twitching; he was fighting a smile.

"I only recall havin' one kid, not two." He looked at Jim, frowning. "You're twenty seven, will you act your age?"

"Yeah!" Joanna chorused.

"Gimme my damn breakfast Bones, and I might just."

Joanna gasped, her little mouth hanging wide open. "Jim said a bad word, Dad!"

"Jim did say a bad word." Bones nodded.

"What-?" Jim frowned.

"He needs to have a time out!" Joanna decided.

"You need a time out Jim." Bones agreed.

"A time out? Weren't you the one just telling me to act my age? God damn it, Bones-"

"Two times out!" Joanna chimed.

"You're diggin' yourself into a hole here, kid." Bones informed him.

"Onto the naughty step!" Joanna instructed. "For twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes!?"

"Would'a been ten if you'd kept your mouth shut." Bones shrugged.

Joanna looked at him with raised eyebrows. God, he couldn't believe this. They were ganging up on him, this was unfair. "Fine." he muttered.

"Daddy, you take him." Joanna said.

Bones nodded. "Wi'me, Jim."

Jim stood, grumbling under his breath as Bones led him out to the porch, and down the front steps. "You gotta sit on the bottom step, and you can't move, otherwise it's another time out and you don't get dessert tonight." Bones smirked. He was enjoying this. "I'll come and get you in twenty minutes."

"You're an asshole." Jim muttered.

"Don't make me crank it up to thirty!" Bones called over his shoulder as he left Jim on the naughty step.

Twenty minutes - or was it hours? Jim couldn't tell - of his stomach rumbling profusely and the hot sun on his chest had made Jim sure that he was going insane. Bones came out ofthe house in those same old dirty jeans and white t-shirt he always seemed to wear at home, and sat down on the bottom step beside him.

"Well?" He asked, as he sat down. "Have you learned the error of your ways?"

"I've leared that you're an asshole." Jim informed him sulkily. "And that she's a tyrant."

Bones chuckled. "She'd make me come out here too, y'know. Don't take it personally."

"I won't." Jim muttered.

Bones chuckled again, softly. There was silence between them for a moment. "She likes havin' you around y'know."

Jim looked at him, then, tilting his head slightly. "She does?"

"Jim, she loves you." Bones rolled his eyes. "She thinks you hung the moon, you're her hero."

"Damn." Jim gave a low whistle.

"You want another twenty minutes out here?" Bones asked.

"Hell no." Jim responded. He grinned, and even Bones gave a soft smile.

Another silence, another pause.

"Bones, I-"

Jim was cut off by Bones pressing his lips to his, ever so gently, a hand falling onto his neck to keep him steady. Jim blinked, and as he was about to kiss him back, Bones pulled away.

"Sorry." he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Jim gave a small smile. "Don't be." He replied, his hands on either side of Bones' face to pull him towards him, as he pressed their lips a lot more firmly together. Bones responded enthusiastically, his tongue clashing with Jim's on several occasions as one hand crept onto Jim's hip, and the other steadied itself on his neck. They were gasping for air, but neither one was willing to pull away for too long, until-

"Ew!" Joanna cried, frowning in disgust. "Kissing isn't allowed on the naughty step!"

"Uncle Jim was just showing me how much he was sorry." Bones nodded.

Jim smirked. "I am very sorry." he nodded. He grinned a little. "Here, I'll show you how sorry I am," He stood, hopping up the porch steps with arms outstretched, scopping her up and pressing kisses to her cheeks. "See? I'm very sorry."

"Uncle Jim!" She cried, giggling, trying to push him away plafully. Bones stood, chuckling as he approached them. Jim balanced Joanna on his hip. "Uncle Jim, quit it!"

When she had calmed down enough, she said, "I should put you both on the naughty step for bein' icky." Jim caught Bones' gaze for a moment, and smirked. "But I won't. It's alright. better than Momma and Clay, anyway."

Jim smiled, leaning round Joanna to press a quick kiss to Bones lips.

Damn he was glad he'd come to Georgia.


End file.
